


Slime Time

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-04
Updated: 2005-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post AtS, Spike and Buffy go on a 'date'. Gratuitous Spuffy fluff, post-'Not Fade Away'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slime Time

“So this last year when you were saving the world…you were doing it by sucking?”  
   
Spike scowled up at her from where he was still struggling beneath the Inkirk Demon. “Had better things to do than slay walking piles of slime,” he shot back, as the demon proceeded to demonstrate his point by sliming all over Spike to rather little effect. “And, y’know, when I went in for that whole ‘save the world, win the girl’ deal, this wasn’t what I pictured.”  
   
Buffy just crossed her arms and sat back on the tombstone, looking thoroughly amused. “Is that how you slayed the Senior Partners?” she asked with faux curiosity. “If it is, I can see why Angel got the Shanshu instead…”  
   
“You’re _not_ helping.” Spike managed to shove the demon aside but then promptly slipped in the slime and fell right back down on his ass.  
   
Buffy just giggled.  
   
“See my point?” he grumbled.  
   
“No way am I ruining this dress.” She shook her head vehemently. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to get dressed this evening?”  
   
“Given that you made me wait in the hall for the whole bleedin’ two hours? Yeah,” he sulked. The Inkirk came back at him with a lurching sound, and Spike grabbed his fallen – and now thoroughly slimy – axe and threw it at the demon with his full vampiric strength.  
   
They both watched the weapon spin perfectly through the air before landing squarely in the demon’s head with an unsatisfying ‘squish’. It made some distressed gurgling noises before it finally dissolved into a pile of goo. How the two demon slayers could tell that it was actually dead was anyone’s guess.  
   
“There,” Spike said triumphantly. His victorious smirk was somewhat upstaged by the very cautious manner that he got up while trying not to slip in the slime and fall on his ass again.  
   
“Took you long enough.” Buffy dug into the pocket of the black leather duster she’d kept folded in her lap – and out of the slime – and glared at the face of the watch she found inside. “And there go our dinner reservations,” she sighed.  
   
“If we put a bit of superhuman speed into it…” he began.  
   
“You’re covered in yellow slime.”  
   
He paused. “Oh. Right.” He tilted his head and looked at her with a smirk. “S’pose there’s nothing for it, then. We’ll just have to head back home and take a nice, long shower…” His tongue flicked up beneath his teeth lasciviously.  
   
She crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed. “Some romantic date.”  
   
“Don’t like it?” he asked in disbelief. “There’s demon guts and everything.”  
   
She rolled her eyes but was smiling slightly. “Romantic dates consist of dinner for two at quiet little Roman cafés. They involve flowers and kisses. They do _not_ consist of dates dripping in Inkirk slime.”  
   
“Got your flowers right there,” Spike retorted, gesturing to a nearby grave plot. “And as for that kiss…” He approached her with a dangerous look in his eyes.  
   
“Don’t you dare!” she practically squeaked, leaping off the gravestone and taking a cautious step back.  
   
He gave her a toothy grin, and she ran for it, shrieking as he chased after her into the night. She had the disadvantage of strappy, high-healed sandals, though, and he pounced on her after only a hundred or so yards.  
   
“Eww!” she complained as he flipped her onto her back beneath him and began raining kisses up and down the column of her throat.  
   
“If you find me so revolting, ‘m sure Angel and his brand sparkling humanity would love to have you,” he teased in a way that one could only tease when they were one-hundred percent sure they’d gotten the girl.  
   
“You: Gorgeous, sexy man I love,” she assured him. “Inkirk slime: Eww! And you totally ruined my dress. Thanks a lot, Spike…”  
   
“You look better out of it, anyway,” he assured her, pulling down one thin strap and kissing the exposed skin there.  
   
“I am _not_ having sex with you in the middle of a graveyard, while covered in slime!” she insisted petulantly.  
   
He pulled back and pouted at her, jutting out his lower lip. “Why on earth not?”  
   
And she tried to come up with a reason, but couldn’t think of anything with the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. “You’re horrible,” she informed him and rolled them over so that she was on top.  
   
“And you love it, Slayer,” he leered.  
   
She just smiled softly and kissed him. “I do,” she agreed.


End file.
